


Keeping Up The Act

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4/21/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Natural. Set after the war - Harry is of age.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
<p>(Oh look, now AO3 is randomly <i>adding</i> words. *throws hands up*)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping Up The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/21/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Natural. Set after the war - Harry is of age.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.
> 
> (Oh look, now AO3 is randomly _adding_ words. *throws hands up*)

“Potter!”

Harry looked up from his potion and snapped his mouth shut, the words he was about to utter dying on his lips. Snape drew closer, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Riveting though your conversation with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley undoubtedly is,” he began icily, “I would think, considering your impending N.E.W.T. and your woefully inadequate skills in the subject, that you would be dedicating yourself to the task fully. Unless you wish to leave my class and spare us both the ordeal?” 

Harry stood defiantly, ignoring the predictable snickers from the Slytherin students. “No, sir.”

“Then get back to work!”

~~~

When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, Snape’s voice rang out above the noise and bustle. “Potter! Stay behind.”

Harry shoved his things roughly in his bag, scowling, and Ron and Hermione both gave him a commiserating look before leaving. Snape chivvied the last of the students out and slammed the door, turning and leaning back to splay his hands against it.

“We need to discuss your punishment, Mr Potter. I thought perhaps dinner this evening?”

Finally able to drop the act, Harry moved closer, a slow smile spreading across his face. “I wondered what you had planned.”

~~~

Eyes glinting, Severus pulled Harry against him and devoured his mouth hungrily. Harry felt pleasantly light-headed when their lips parted.

“You _should_ pay more attention in class, Harry. You don’t have a certain book to help you this year.”

“No, I have the actual Half-Blood Prince,” Harry grinned, running his hands across Severus’ chest, “which is infinitely better.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, smirking. “I should certainly hope so.”

Harry’s grin grew wider, his eyes shining with mirth. “I should probably go. Hermione and Ron will be waiting.”

“Indeed. But first there is a certain pressing matter that needs attending to.”

~~~

Minutes later, Harry collapsed limply against the door, breathing hard. He could hear the unmistakable sound of students gathering outside and hastily made himself presentable. 

Severus merely licked his lips and stood, pressing a brief kiss to Harry’s lips before straightening. “Ready?”

Harry grabbed his bag and nodded, adopting an expression of anger and contempt as Severus opened the door.

“Detention at seven p.m. sharp, Potter. Now get out!”

_Act natural_ Harry told himself, pushing past. It was hard when he was thoroughly sated and content, but the students seemed convinced. Ron and Hermione, however, stood waiting with identical smirks.


End file.
